Good Girl Go Bad
by Princess Goodey Goodey
Summary: WWE in highschool. CM Punk is the school player determined to lay every girl on the list. There's only one girl left. The goodey goodey of the school. April Mendez.
1. April or AJ

**Chapter 1: April or AJ**

_Bad Boy_

My name is Phil Brooks or Punk. I just turned seventeen years old and it's my senior year in high school. In school I'm known as the school player, the guy who gets any girl he wants without trying and dumps them like trash. So yes to make it clear, I'm the jerk. I can charm any girl I want with no problem.

Just to make things clear, I'm not a virgin. I've had sex with almost every girl in my grade like Maria, Lita, Ashley, Beth...The list goes on and on. My sisters don't really like the way I am with girls but my brother thinks I'm lucky to have girls putty in my hands and let me tell you it feels good to be in control.

Right now I'm walking to school checking out any girl that walks by until...

"Ow." a voice says. I just bumped into a girl but not just any girl. She the one I love to get on her nerves just because I could. She the goodey goodey of the school. The girl with perfect grades and is such a daddys girl. April or AJ as she likes to be called is on the floor glaring at me. I smirk at her and watch as she stands up. She's really pretty. Wearing mid thigh blue jeans, a black t-shirt that says 'I got ma ninga skills and stuff' her black converse and black glasses, her hair was in a high ponytail. She sees my checking her out and starts to walk away but I catch up to her.

"Hey Princess, where you going?" I still have that smirk in my face and I know it annoys her.

"School where else?" She says matter of factly.

"You could be going to my place." My smirk gets bigger when I see her tense a bit.

"And why would I be going to your place."

"To take a ride on my _pipe bomb." _I put my arm around her waist and she quickly slaps it off and looks at me with disgust.

"First I DON'T call me Princess. Second I would never go to you in that manner EVER." She glares at me but there's a blush on her face which makes her look hot. I shrug at her.

"Whatever you saw Sweetheart." I can see her eyes fill with rage but I don't care bacause I'm to amused. I was getting on her nerves and I was loving it. "You know, you'd be a lot more fun without that pole up your ass, I mean your so uptight."

"I'm not uptight!" AJ practically yells. I put my hands up in fake surrender.

"Damn, ever heard of taking a joke?"

"I know how to take a joke." She defends. I smile. This girl was so easy to annoy.

"Really? Cause your not taking this to well." I state. She doesn't even say anything by the time we get to school. I watch as she walks away, the way her petite body moves. I go to my locker and grab my things. I went to class and sat in the back next to my best friend Kofi.

"What's up man? Your never early to class and you look way too happy." Kofi asks. I realize I'm still smiling but I don't care.

"AJ." I state. Kofi rolls his eyes at me.

"One day that girl is going to strangle you." We both laugh.

"Nawn she's way to uptight and busy to do that." AJ is student body president, all her classes are AP classes and she does a bunch off after school clubs.

"So how's the list coming." This year Kofi is making a list of all the girls that are in our grade. I have to see how many more girls I can fuck because I am determined to fuck every girl on that list.

"Yeah the list is done." Kofi goes into his backpack. "I put checks next to the girls you already did and let me say you may or may not like it." Kofi take out the list and hands it to me. I scan it a notice almost all off the names have checks. All but one. April Mendez.

Her off all people had to be the only one on this list. She would never have sex with but I never back down from a challenge so I will get AJ in bed with me by the of the year which is in four months.

That was not a promise it was a statement.


	2. Hang Out

**Chapter 2: Hang Out **

_Good Girl_

He's so annoying. Why can't he leave me alone. All I could think about is Punk. I was lost in thought I walked into a door going to class. I sat in my first AP class History. I already knew what I was doing. I started to write in my notebook. I wasn't really paying attention of what I was writing until I noticed someone wazing a hand in front of my face. I look up to see my best friend Kaityln. "Yes?" I asked.

"You like Punk now?" She asked. I looked down and I looked at what I was writing. It was Punk. I was writing his name in different fonts. I looked down embarsesed.

"No." I said simply. She raises her eyebrow.

"Really? Then why are you writing down his name." She whispered. I shrugged.

"I was thinking about him but not that way. He's a jerk and is so irritating. I didn't even know what I was writing." She looks a bit unsure but nods. After a few minutes the bell ring signaling that class is over. I walk to my locker and get the books I need for my next class. I grab my text book and when I close my locker I come face to face with Punk. I jump back a bit, not expecting him to be there.

"Can I help you?" I ask while catching my breath and slowing my heart beat.

"Actually you can." I look at him with my eye brows raised. I look to my side and see we're all alone in the hallway. I gulp. Punk notices my discomfort and chuckles a bit. "Relax I'm not going to rape you."

"Then what is it?"

"I wanted to ask you on a date." I look at him with shock on my face but I put on my glare.

"Is this some kind of joke, cause if it is it's not funny." I cross my arms around my chest.

"It isn't a joke Princess I just want to take you out on a date. Is that so bad?"

"Yes." I say. "But sorry I'm going to have to say no on that date." Before he could say anything else I'm already around the corner heading to my next class. I sit behind Eve in this class. I sit in my seat and try to focus but my mind is on him. Time went by fast and before I knew it I was already walking home. Thankfully Punk wasn't there so I got home fast. My dad wasn't home right now but he'll be back in a while. As I go upstairs I catch a picture that's on the dresser. It was a picture of my mother. She had oxny eyes, smooth tan skin, and dark hair. I wipe the tears that roles down my cheek think of her. My mother, she died in a car accident. She was in a coma for a few days but she never woke up.

I try to block those painful memories as I change out of my clothes in grey sweatpants and a light blue tank top and I let hair out of it ponytail. I open my book bag and get my books to start my homework. In about half an hour I am done. I put my stuff back where it belongs and grab my diary. I leave it under my mattress. I go to a new page and start.

_Dear Samatha,_

_Today was kind of good but there's always some one that ruins it. I know I have someone. The school jerk Punk. Get this, he asked me on a date. I know laughable. But I won't let him ruin my life like he did to all those other girls. I have my eyes on him because he's dangerous._

_He's annoying, a jerk, has tattoos all over, he has beautiful green eyes, and one of the nices body's I have ever see-_

"Oh my god did I just right that."

"Yeah you did." a voice said. AJ jumped and looked to see it was Kaitlyn.

"What are doing here?"

"Me and the girl wanted to know if you wanted to get some pizza." AJ nodded and changed into what she had on for school. Kaitlyn and AJ walked to the small pizza and got in the booth with Eve, Layla, Beth, and Kelly. The girl chatted away not even noticing a certain tattooed jerk come in with his bestfriends.


	3. Join Us

**Chapter 3: Join Us**

_Bad Boy_

Me, John and Kofi walk into the pizza shop and go into a booth. I see John looking back at something so I turn to so what it is. I see AJ and her friends AKA other girls that I fucked. I can't believe she turned me down, well actullay I can believe it. But if she thinks that I'll just give up she has another thing coming. I smirk.

"Let's sit with them." I order. They look unsure but they get up and follow me to the booth. I see I have all of the girls attention when I'm in front of them. "Ladies." I flashed a sweet smile that would make any girl putty. "Do you mind if we sit with you?"

"Not at all." Eve says flashing a smile at my direction. I see AJ glare at her but doesn't say anything. I sit next to her and we order. We get in a conversation but all I do is state at AJ. I look at her closely. Her shiny hair in her pony tail, her small nose, beautiful eyes, full lips that are begged to be kissed and her smooth tan skin. Ok I like her, a lot. Why do you think I annoy her? So I can spend more time with her. I put my hand on her thigh and I feel her tense a bit. I put my face close to hers and whisper in her ear.

"How about we hang out today instead of a date. You could get to know me a bit better." I can pretty much hear her beat as it pounds in her chest and I know it's from the closeness. She takes a big breath and nods. As our pizza gets here I don't take my hand away and she doesn't say anything about it. Her skin is so soft, so warm. I wonder how all her skin feels. That thought makes me a bit hard and now I am a bit uncomfortable. We eat enjoying each others company before we split apart and its just me and AJ.

"So where are we going?" AJ asks. I shrug.

"My place." She nods and follows me until we finally get there. I open the door and no ones home, thank god. I show her to my room and she looks amazed. My room is clean. It has some rock band posters, Pokemons, video games and comics everywhere. She goes to the dresser.

"You read Bateman comics."

"Yep threats the only reading I do."

"So do I." I raise my eyebrow. Was she serious? "I love comic books and video games. You may not know this but you're looking at the biggest comic book nerd in the world." She smiles at her confession. She has a pretty smile.

"Really? So let's play." I go to my Xbox and get my favorite game. Mortal Kombat. AJ shrugs and sits in the bean bag that's in my room. I pass a controller to her and sit in my computer chair with mine. "Get ready to lose." I say.

"We'll see." Me and her play for what felt like hours and to my surpise she won. my crush has just got bigger.

"I win." She says smirking.

"Show off." I grumble which makes her laugh. We talk and I found out a lot of new things about AJ. A video game and comic book nerd, her mother, she's an artist, her dreams. Right now I'm laying on my bed watching AJ. She's laying on her stomach with her headphones plugged in, drawing something and giving me a good view of her breast. But for the first time I'm not looking at some one with lust. I look at her face. The way her face looks so peaceful but her eyes focused on her drawing. After a while she puts her pencil down and takes her headphones out of her ears.

"I'm done." she looks at the clock to see it's already eight. " I should go." She folds her drawing in perfect squares and gives it to me. She says her goodbye and leaves. I open up the paper to look at the drawing. Its me at her locker when I asked her on a date. She got every feature right about both of us it looked like a black and white picture. There writing on the bottom in beautiful cursive.

_So when and where is our date? -AJ_

__She even wrote down her phone number. Today was Punks lucky day. He smiled and layed back down on the bed dreaming about her with the drawing in his hands.


	4. Dad

**Chapter 4: Dad **

_Good Girl_

I walk home slowly thinking about what I just did. I'm going on a date with Punk. The thought brings a small smile to my face as I walk inside my house. I see my dad in the living room, waiting for me. "Where were you?" He demands. I look down. "Well?"

"I went to eat pizza with Kaitlyn and the girls and then went to my friends house." I say quietly.

"Which friend?"

"My friend Punk." He gets up and walks over to me.

"Phil Brooks? The boy with all those tatoos and piercings?" I nod my head. "I don't trust that boy, he goes around fucking any girl he wants. He didn't do anything to you right?"

"No he didn't." He nods.

"I don't want you near him, do you understand me?" I nod. He gives my a kiss on my forehead and I go to my room. I changed into my PJs and layed and bed. I got my diary Samatha.

_Dear Samatha,_

_I just got back from Punks house and I had a great time. He so cute. I don't what it is but he makes me want to lose control. Call me crazy I know. I never had kissed a guy but I had the feeling to kiss him. I don't know if I should trust him but I'm going to try. I never thought I'd say it but I can't wait for our date. Good night Sam._

I put my diary back under the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

_Bad Boy_

I wake up around six and get up. I go downstairs to see my dad sitting in the living room sipping some coffee. I sit down next to him. "Morning dad." I said.

"Moring Punk. Who came over last night?" My dad knows me well.

"Just a girl." I say. He groaned.

"Don't tell me she's upstairs." I roll my eyes.

"No dad."

"Then who was here?" He asked.

"April." He raises his eyebrow.

"April Mendez?" I nod. He smiles. "Keep her with you."

"Why?" Why did my dad want me with AJ?

"Honestly, I had a thing with her mother in highschool. We were in love until her father came along." I was shocked but I nodded. I get something to eat and take a shower. I get dressed and grab my backpack. I heading out when I hear my dad yell. "GO GET HER TIGER!" he yells. I laugh and start walking. I take out my phone and text AJ.

_Morin Sunshine- CM_

_Moring, sleep well?- AJ_

_Great. Wat about u?- CM_

_Like a baby. -AJ_

_Want me to walk u 2 school?- CM_

_Sure. Meet me in front of my house. -AJ_

I smile and shut my phone. I walk to her house and wait. After a few minutes AJ finally come out. Her smooth brown locks are in two pigtails, a blue t-shirt with a rock band on it, black skinny jeans, blue converse and her black glasses. She looks really cute.

"Hey." I take her book bag from her hands and hold it for her.

"Thank you." We start walking until I see some guys that were in my gang a while ago. I grab AJs wrist and run across the street making sure my cups hat covers my face. When I see there gone I put my hat a little higher.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it." I grumbled. I'm still holding AJs hand as we go to school.

"Do where are we going?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Our date." She states.

"Just wear something casual. We're not going any where fancy." She nods. The bell rings.

"I should go to class. I'll see you later." She goes on her tippy toes and plants a kiss on my cheek before skipping off. I my touch my cheek still feeling the tingle of her soft lips on my warm skin. Punk walked to class with one thought in his head.

Was he really falling for this girl?


End file.
